


two-faced

by dreamsdark



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mask Bleu Clair, you know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: Perhaps there were certain advantages to this outfit after all.





	two-faced

**Author's Note:**

> after that skin i couldn't just Not write something
> 
> also it's 6/7 day!

When Seofon suggested a mock battle to get used to his new outfit, Seox thought nothing of it. It made sense to test it out before he’d have to use it on a mission.

But after finishing their match with Seofon pinned to the ground, he's starting to have second thoughts.

“Well? How is it?” Despite being soundly defeated, Seofon looks far more accomplished than he had any right to be.

Seox takes few moments to catch his breath. He can practically feel Seofon’s gaze rake across him, watching his chest rise and fall through his skintight top—and in turn, his own heated face, which was completely visible with this ensemble.

At least for now he can pass it off as exertion. He stands up quickly, and Seofon scrambles to follow. “Do you not—“

“It’s...easier to move in,” he allows. Before Seofon could look even more self-satisfied, Seox points to his mask accusingly. “But this.” If it wasn’t for the fact that he had nothing else to cover his face with at the moment, he would have already given it back. “It’s way too conspicuous!”

“So the rest of it’s fine?” There's a suggestion in that question he can't quite place.

He pauses to think. The rest of it was still unnecessarily flashy (where did he even find the time to make this ridiculous belt?) but Seofon’s open hopefulness was almost enough to make wearing this worth it. “...Mostly.” He could almost admit it was _comfortable_ , once he got enough into the fight to forget how much he stood out.

“But even this mask...don’t you agree it has some advantages?”

“Like what.”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Seofon licks his lips very conspicuously. 

 _Of course._  Seox rolls his eyes, not that anyone can see them. “If that’s all you wanted...” He steps forward, tugging Seofon down by his collar.

Even through the kiss he can feel Seofon’s lips curved into a wide grin. The metal mask must be digging into his nose by now, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning into it, bringing a hand up to stroke the back of his ears.

“Idiot.” Like he expected, Seofon’s nose now displays a bright red imprint. Seox instinctively reaches to touch it, then thinks of it again and flicks his nose instead.

“Hey! Is that any way to thank me for my hours of work?”

“Thanks,” he mumbles quietly enough that he knows Seofon won’t hear it. Then, louder, “I’m not wearing it.” More than its flashiness, being painfully aware that Seofon hand-made every inch was just—

“Too much, huh?” He doesn’t even sound disappointed, like he expected Seox’s refusal from the start, which causes a completely unnecessary pang of guilt. “Next time I’ll...“

“For this mission,” he quickly amends.

“But it’ll still have to fit Erune style—huh?” Seofon’s eyes widen, and he blinks twice in shock. There...that was the expression Seox loved. To see complete, genuine surprise on someone who seemed to always be one step ahead was rarer than anything else.

“So—later—?”

And that was the expression he couldn’t handle, quickly turning and running away from Seofon’s blinding smile.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine writing more than 10 words  
> i swear i'll write something longer next time i just keep having impulsive ideas
> 
> i kept switching between siete and seofon while writing, tho i think i use siete more i decided to use the eng names because i usually use seox, so... consistency
> 
> my twitter ([@endsream](https://twitter.com/endsream)) fellow siete lovers please interact


End file.
